customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
SASUKE 3: Remastered
SASUKE 3: Remastered is the third tournament of SASUKE Remastered.The First Stage results were simulated by Christian Panda, while the Second & Third Stage results, as well as any Final Stage results were simulated by Mike Vasquez. First Stage Obstacles ① Nobori Jawbreaker ② Rolling Log w/ Batons ③ Hashi Hurdles ④ Kudari Jawbreaker ⑤ Summit Climb ⑥ Chain Climb Time Limit: 60 seconds Results 1. RealityIsAwesome (Rookie): ④ Kudari Jawbreaker | First to clear Rolling Log w/ Batons. 2. Mike Vasquez (Rookie): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 3. SwanTron97 (Rookie): ⑥ Chain Climb | Time Out. 4. SMOKEY MASSACRE (Rookie): CLEAR (0.27 seconds left) | First this tournament to beat the First Stage. First to clear Chain Climb. 5. Collin Schaffer (Rookie): ③ Hashi Hurdles 6. Philip Scott (Rookie): ④ Kudari Jawbreaker 7. Dannii Minogue (Rookie): CLEAR (9.90 seconds left) | First Ultimate Beastmaster host to clear the First Stage. 8. Nick Cummins (Rookie): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 9. Kate Abdo (Rookie): ② Rolling Log w/Batons 10. Sarah-Jane Dias (Rookie): ③ Hashi Hurdles 11. Kyung-Rim Park (Rookie): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 12. Qinyi Du (Rookie): CLEAR (8.06 seconds left) | First woman to clear the First Stage this tournament. 13. Bad News Barrett (Rookie): ⑥ Chain Climb | Time Out. 14. CM Punk (Rookie): ② Rolling Log w/Batons 15. Bianca Balti (Rookie): ⑤ Summit Climb | Time Out. 16. Saul Craviotto (Rookie): CLEAR (10.76 seconds left) 17. Paula Vazquez (Rookie): ⑥ Chain Climb | Time Out. 18. Sandy Heribert (Rookie): ④ Kudari Jawbreaker 19. Koji Kondo (Rookie): CLEAR (11.85 seconds left) | First Nintendo game composer to compete in and clear a stage in SASUKE Remastered. 20. Hans Sarpei (Rookie): ② Rolling Log w/Batons 21. Luke Mockridge (Rookie): ⑤ Summit Climb | Time Out. 22. Anderson Silva (Rookie): ③ Hashi Hurdles 23. Dom Martin (Rookie): ③ Hashi Hurdles 24. Luke Allen (Rookie): ② Rolling Log w/Batons 25. II Got3nks II (Rookie): CLEAR (11.76 seconds left) 26. WeaponMatt (Rookie): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 27. Charissa Thompson (Rookie): ⑤ Summit Climb | Time Out. 28. Tiki Barber (Rookie): ⑥ Chain Climb | Time Out. 29. Terry Crews (Rookie): ④ Kudari Jawbreaker 30. AntDude (Rookie): ③ Hashi Hurdles 31. Arlo (Rookie): CLEAR (0.59 seconds left) 32. Daisuke Nakata (Rookie): ⑥ Chain Climb | Time Out. 33. Kinnikun Nakayama (Rookie): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 34. Wakky (Rookie): ⑥ Chain Climb | Time Out. 35. Daisuke Oohata (Rookie): ④ Kudari Jawbreaker 36. Ryo Shirai (Rookie): ⑤ Summit Climb | Time Out. 37. Shane Victorino (Rookie): ⑤ Summit Climb | Time Out. 38. Bryan Clay (Rookie): ⑥ Chain Climb | Time Out. 39. Paul ANTHONY Terek (Rookie): ② Rolling Log w/Batons 40. Shinobu Sekiya (Rookie): ④ Kudari Jawbreaker 41. Ken Hasegawa (Rookie): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 42. Kiyoharu Yagi (Rookie): CLEAR (11.67 seconds left) | First Kinniku Banzuke champion to clear SASUKE Remastered’s First Stage. 43. Yoshiaki Handa (Rookie): ⑥ Chain Climb | Time Out. 44. Yoshiaki Hatakeda (Rookie): ② Rolling Log w/Batons 45. Tadao Ito (Rookie): ⑥ Chain Climb | Time Out. 46. Kohei Asano (Rookie): ⑥ Chain Climb | Time Out. 47. Aizu Nie (Rookie): ③ Hashi Hurdles 48. Yukio Iketani (Rookie): ⑥ Chain Climb | Time Out. 49. Donovan Lusher (Rookie): ⑥ Chain Climb | Time Out. 50. Acko Mladenovic (Rookie): ⑤ Summit Climb | Time Out. 51. Delano Hinds (Sophomore): ③ Hashi Hurdles 52. Ross Nick (Sophomore): ② Rolling Log w/Batons 53. Sergio Verdasco (Sophomore): ② Rolling Log w/Batons 54. Bunpei Shiratori (Rookie): ③ Hashi Hurdles 55. Toshihiro Takeda (Regular): ⑤ Summit Climb | Time Out. 56. Shingo Yamamoto (Rookie): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 57. Chris Sharma (Rookie): CLEAR (1.62 seconds left) 58. Tatsuya Yamamoto (Rookie): ② Rolling Log w/Batons 59. Yoshihito Yamamoto (Rookie): ③ Hashi Hurdles 60. Carlos Catari (Rookie): ② Rolling Log w/Batons 61. Iris Matamoros (Sophomore): ⑥ Chain Climb | Time Out. 62. Javier Cano (Rookie): CLEAR (6.10 seconds left) | First Spaniard to clear SASUKE Remastered’s First Stage. 63. Eric Lopez (Rookie): ④ Kudari Jawbreaker 64. Phuoc Huynh Nguyen (Rookie): CLEAR (5.10 seconds left) | First Vietnamese person to clear a stage in SASUKE Remastered. 65. Isaac Caldiero (Sophomore): ④ Kudari Jawbreaker 66. Haibin Qu (Sophomore): ③ Hashi Hurdles 67. David Campbell (Sophomore): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 68. Thuc Le (Sophomore): ⑤ Summit Climb | Time Out. 69. Makoto Nagano (Regular): ⑤ Summit Climb | Time Out. 70. Yuuji Urushihara (Regular): CLEAR (3.56 seconds left) 71. Yusuke Morimoto (Regular): CLEAR (5.45 seconds left) 72. Geoff Britten (Finisher): ④ Kudari Jawbreaker 73. Michelle Warnky (Finisher): ⑥ Chain Climb | Time Out. 74. Yuko Mizuno (Finisher): CLEAR (0.56 seconds left) | Second woman this tournament to clear SASUKE Remastered’s First Stage. 75. Yuichiro Noguchi (Finisher): ③ Hashi Hurdles 76. Liao Long Zhun (Finisher): ③ Hashi Hurdles 77. Gaku Sano (Finisher): ③ Hashi Hurdles 78. Tiana Webberley (Finisher): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 79. Drew Drechsel (Finisher): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 80. Natalie Duran (Finisher): ③ Hashi Hurdles 81. Ethan Klein (Sophomore): ④ Kudari Jawbreaker 82. Derek Hough (Veteran): ② Rolling Log w/Batons 83. Mark Fischbach (Sophomore): ③ Hashi Hurdles 84. Barclay Stockett (Regular): ⑤ Summit Climb | Time Out. 85. Reika Saiki (Regular): CLEAR (10.49 seconds left) | Third woman this tournament to clear SASUKE Remastered’s First Stage. 86. Natalia Dyer (Regular): CLEAR (10.23 seconds left) | Fourth woman this tournament to clear SASUKE Remastered’s First Stage. 87. Riccardo Piazza (Sophomore): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 88. Rasmus Blaabjerg (Sophomore): ① Nobori Jawbreaker 89. Meagan Martin (Sophomore): ⑤ Summit Climb | Time Out. 90. Tim Shieff (Sophomore): ④ Kudari Jawbreaker 91. Gen Sasaki (Sophomore): ④ Kudari Jawbreaker 92. Kai Taniguchi (Finisher): ⑤ Summit Climb | Time Out. 93. Sachiyo Yamada (Finisher): CLEAR (0.94 seconds left) | Fifth woman this tournament to clear SASUKE Remastered’s First Stage. 94. Katsumi Yamada (Finisher): CLEAR (8.29 seconds left) 95. Panda Christian (Veteran): ⑤ Summit Climb | Time Out. 96. Derek Hough (Veteran): ⑤ Summit Climb | Time Out. 97. Manuel Cornu (Veteran): ⑥ Chain Climb | Time Out. 98. Kota Ibushi (Veteran): ⑤ Summit Climb | Time Out. 99. AYA (Veteran): ⑥ Chain Climb | Time Out. 100. Masood Albinghadeer (Finalist): ③ Hashi Hurdles Total: 100 Attempts | 18 Clears | 82 Fails Second Stage Obstacles ① Spider Walk ② Moving Wall ③ Spider Climb ④ Cannonball Dodge ⑤ Travelator ⑥ Wall Lifting Time Limit: 50 seconds Results 4. SMOKEY MASSACRE (Rookie): ⑥ Wall Lifting | Time Out. 2nd wall. 7. Dannii Minogue (Rookie): ⑥ Wall Lifting | Time Out. 3rd wall. 12. Qinyi Du (Rookie): ④ Cannonball Dodge 16. Saul Craviotto (Rookie): ⑤ Travelator | Time Out. 19. Koji Kondo (Rookie): ⑤ Travelator | Time Out. 25. II Got3nks II (Rookie): CLEAR (5.77 seconds left) | First this tournament to clear the Second Stage. 31. Arlo (Rookie): ⑥ Wall Lifting | Time Out. 2nd wall. 42. Kiyoharu Yagi (Rookie): CLEAR (5.43 seconds left) | First Kinniku Banzuke champion to attempt and clear the SASUKE Remastered Second Stage. 57. Chris Sharma (Rookie): CLEAR (6.77 seconds left) 62. Javier Cano (Rookie): CLEAR (0.49 seconds left) | First Spaniard to attempt and clear SASUKE Remastered’s Second Stage. 64. Phuoc Huynh Nguyen (Rookie): ⑤ Travelator | Time Out. 70. Yuuji Urushihara (Regular): CLEAR (3.53 seconds left) 71. Yusuke Morimoto (Regular): CLEAR (7.53 seconds left) 74. Yuko Mizuno (Finisher): ⑤ Travelator | Time Out. 85. Reika Saiki (Regular): ① Spider Walk 86. Natalia Dyer (Regular): ④ Cannonball Dodge 93. Sachiyo Yamada (Finisher): CLEAR (3.66 seconds left) 94. Katsumi Yamada (Finisher): ① Spider Walk Total: 18 Attempts | 7 Clears | 11 Fails Third Stage Obstacles ① Spear Crossing ② Windmill Bars ③ Sea of Ropes ④ Pipe Slider X Time Limit: Unlimited Results 25. II Got3nks II (Rookie): CLEAR | Second finalist in SASUKE Remastered and first since Masood Albinghadeer in Tournament 1. First to clear Spear Crossing. 42. Kiyoharu Yagi (Rookie): CLEAR | Third finalist in SASUKE Remastered. 57. Chris Sharma (Rookie): ① Spear Crossing | While working his way down the horizontal rope,his feet skimmed the water. 62. Javier Cano (Rookie): ② Windmill Bars | Transition to third propeller. 70. Yuuji Urushihara (Regular): ② Windmill Bars | Transition to third propeller. 71. Yusuke Morimoto (Regular): ④ Pipe Slider X | Touched down onto the platform, but lost his balance and fell into the water. 93. Sachiyo Yamada (Finisher): ① Spear Crossing | Missed target. Total: 7 Attempts | 2 Clears | 5 Fails Final Stage Obstacles ① Final Chain (50 feet) Time Limit: 30 seconds Results 25. II Got3nks II (Rookie): ① Final Chain (50 feet) | Time Out. 39.5 feet up. 42. Kiyoharu Yagi (Rookie): ① Final Chain (50 feet) | Time Out. 46 feet up. Top 10 #Kiyoharu Yagi: Timed Out Final Chain | Final Stage #II Got3nks II: Timed Out Final Chain | Final Stage #Yusuke Morimoto: Failed Pipe Slider X | Third Stage #Yuuji Urushihara: Failed Windmill Bars | Third Stage #Javier Cano: Failed Windmill Bars | Third Stage #Chris Sharma: Failed Spear Crossing | Third Stage #Sachiyo Yamada: Failed Spear Crossing | Third Stage #Dannii Minogue: Timed Out Wall Lifting | Second Stage #SMOKEY MASSACRE: Timed Out Wall Lifting | Second Stage #Arlo: Timed Out Wall Lifting | Second Stage